


The Marauders' Secrets

by tag0



Series: Snape's Point of View [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-03-29
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tag0/pseuds/tag0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape's reactions to the events in <span class="u">Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban</span>; how does he feel as the Marauders' secrets are revealed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Secrets: Potter's Head!

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is copyright © J. K. Rowling. No infringement of that copyright is intended by this story.
> 
> Events in this story are from Chapters 14, 18, 19, 21, and 22 of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, copyright © J. K. Rowling 1999.
> 
> And here we go, the start of the Snape PoV story for Prisoner of Azkaban.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it... and don't worry - there will be more parts. After all, Snape has some things he wants to say when it comes to the actual confrontation with Harry....

Professor Severus Snape, the Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was making an attempt to enjoy the day as he wandered through the castle. Aside from two particular Gryffindors, every student in third year and above were out in Hogsmeade, and it left the school unusually quiet for a weekend.

He wasn't having much luck, however. 

So far, this school year had been an abysmal one all around. 

First, of course, had been Black's escape from Azkaban. Snape still hadn't figured out how he'd done it; but from what Minerva had said that idiot Fudge had told them, Black had apparently still been sane shortly before his escape. And while Snape had never liked admitting it, Black _was_ clever; if he'd found a way to stay sane after almost twelve years of being guarded by Dementors, he could have found a way to escape his cell and the island. 

That had been bad enough; but then had come Dumbledore's announcement that he'd hired _Remus Lupin_ as Lockhart's replacement for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. Dumbledore's reasoning, of course, had been that as Lupin was the last remaining member of James Potter and Black's little group, he might be able to provide them with an edge that would prevent Black from reaching the Potter boy. 

However, Snape was of the opinion that in this case, Dumbledore's trust was going too far. It _had_ happened before - Quirrell sprang to mind, as did Lockhart, whom he'd heard had attempted to use a powerful Memory charm on Potter and Weasley - and when it came to Lupin.... So far, Black had managed to enter Hogwarts _twice_ , _despite_ the Dementors, and as far as Snape knew, the only way he could have done so without being spotted was if there was someone on the inside. He'd suggested that to Dumbledore after the first incident, but the headmaster was being stubborn. 

Even if Dumbledore was right, and Lupin _wasn't_ helping Black - which Snape thought only barely possible - there was still the matter of the fact that by hiring him, Dumbledore had permitted a werewolf inside a school full of students. While Snape had faith in his abilities when it came to brewing the Wolfsbane Potion, it was still exceedingly dangerous-- 

His thoughts were cut off abruptly as he heard the sound of running feet in the Entrance Hall. Frowning, he stalked out of the corridor he'd been in, and then raised one eyebrow as he got a good look at what was going on. 

Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe had obviously just come in the door, and were running in his direction - toward the Slytherin dormitories, Snape suspected. All three of them were covered in mud, and looked terrified. 

Not wanting to get run over, he stepped into the Hall and caught their attention with a quiet, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle." 

"Professor Snape!" Malfoy exclaimed. "W-Weasley.... S-Shack.... P-Potter...." 

Snape's frown deepened. It was obvious that the three third years had just come from Hogsmeade - what had caused this, and how was Potter involved? The brat should have been in Gryffindor Tower with Longbottom. 

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy," he said evenly, crossing his arms over his chest. "No matter what event has occurred, there is no reason for you to be running around like this. You are a Slytherin - I expect you to act with dignity no matter the situation." 

It appeared that was precisely what Malfoy had needed to get himself under control, because he took a deep breath and fixed his usual expression of amused superiority on his face. Crabbe and Goyle - who, Snape suspected, had only been Sorted into Slytherin because of their families, and because the other Houses were inappropriate for them - followed Malfoy's lead. 

"Now, explain to me what has sent you _running_ back to the school from Hogsmeade - and what Weasley and Potter have to do with it," the Potions master ordered. 

"I happened to see Weasley at the Shrieking Shack, and was walking over to see him, sir," Malfoy began. 

_Taunt him, most likely,_ Snape thought. He wasn't blind to the animosity between Malfoy and Potter's group of friends - but this year, with Lupin at the school, it was an even more unpleasant reminder of his own schooldays, and Potter's father and the Marauders. "Go on, Mr. Malfoy," he said, letting no hint of what he was feeling enter his voice. 

"I was just standing there, talking to him, when...." Malfoy grimaced. "I was suddenly hit - from the back - by a large ball of mud. Then Crabbe and Goyle were hit, and a moment later...." A touch of fear entered his eyes, but he managed to keep his expression clear. "A moment later, I saw Potter's head, floating in midair!" 

Crabbe and Goyle both nodded in agreement, backing up their leader's statement, but Snape didn't need the confirmation. He knew perfectly well what had happened. _That blasted Invisibility Cloak.... But how the bloody hell did Potter get out of the school? And why?_

"Very well," Snape said out loud. "Return to your dormitory and get cleaned up. I will deal with this." 

"Yes, sir," Malfoy said, a malicious grin crossing his face. He'd undoubtedly had time - now that he had stopped panicking - to realize that Potter had been up to something. 

As the three students headed down the corridor, Snape thought for a moment. Potter hadn't gone out with the rest of the students, as he'd seen the brat with Longbottom after they'd all left; and he could not have gotten past the Dementors using the Invisibility Cloak - _That warning Dumbledore gave at the beginning of the school year was obviously for Potter..._ \- because they would have seen him.... 

That statue, up on the third floor, where he'd seen Potter and Longbottom! Of course.... It must be a passage to Hogsmeade! 

And Potter would know, since Malfoy had seen him, that he would have to return quickly, in an effort to avoid being caught. Since Malfoy and his lackeys had just arrived, Snape still stood a reasonably good chance of catching the brat as he came out. 

Seething with anger, Snape stalked up toward the third floor.


	2. First Secrets: First Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All dialogue in this scene is taken from Chp. 14 of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, copyright © J. K. Rowling 1999.
> 
> Yes, I _did_ mean to end it there.

Potter was jumping out from behind the statue of the one-eyed witch as Snape turned the corner. His face looked flushed and sweaty - no doubt he'd run back - and Snape could see traces of mud on his hands. He felt a definite touch of triumph - mixed with a large amount of anger. _And Albus claims that Potter is unlike his father and the Marauders.... This is just the sort of thing they would have done._

"So," he said coldly, as he stopped in front of the boy. Potter tried to fix an innocent expression on his face, hiding his hands in his pockets, but Snape was well aware he had the boy this time. There could be no doubt Potter had snuck out to Hogsmeade, defying the school rules - not to mention all the precautions that had been put in place simply to assure his safety! "Come with me, Potter." 

Snape turned and led the way down to his office. He could see Potter out of the corner of his eye - he wasn't going to risk having the boy try to escape him - and was not amused at the feeble attempt to clean the mud off his hands. Instead, he was becoming more and more infuriated with each step he took. 

Arthur Weasley had explained to the boy about Black. Minerva had done the same. Black had broken in to Hogwarts _twice_ in his efforts to get to Potter - and the second time, he had nearly killed Potter's best friend. 

And _still_ , the boy seemed to think nothing of wandering around Hogsmeade unprotected! 

Opening the door to his office, Snape ushered the boy in and pointed at a chair. "Sit," he ordered. 

The boy sat down in the chair, still doing his best to look innocent. 

"Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter," he said. The boy didn't answer. 

_Playing a waiting game? You'll have to do better than that, Potter._ "He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley - apparently alone." 

Still no response. 

"Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley, when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?" Snape asked. 

Potter did his best to look surprised as he replied. "I don't know, Professor." 

Snape was _not_ amused. Fixing his eyes on the boy, he continued, "Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Potter?" 

"No," the boy replied. There was a touch of curiosity in his voice, but he was even less skilled at this sort of deception than Quirrell had been - _before_ Voldemort had possessed him. 

"It was your head, Potter. Floating in mid-air." 

Snape crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the boy to respond. 

A minute or two later - when Potter had obviously reached the limits of his ability to restrain himself - he replied, "Maybe he'd better go to Madam Pomfrey. If he's seeing things like--" 

His anger increasing at the hint that Potter wasn't taking this seriously, Snape interrupted, keeping his voice soft. "What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter? Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade." 

"I know that," Potter said, and Snape could see nervousness in the boy's eyes. "It sounds like Malfoy's having hallucin--" 

This had gone on long enough. It was not a joke or a prank, and it was time Potter realized that. 

"Malfoy is not having hallucinations," Snape snarled - and, to help make his point clear, he trapped Potter on the chair and bent in close. "If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you." 

"I've been up on Gryffindor Tower," Potter protested. "Like you told--" 

_Stupid boy._ "Can anyone confirm that?" he demanded. 

Potter didn't have anything to say to that, and Snape smiled thinly. Now that Potter understood that he'd trapped himself, time to get it across to him just how serious this transgression was. He hadn't listened to the cautions others had given; maybe he'd pay attention to a description of just _what_ he'd been doing. 

"So," Snape said coolly, straightening up. "Everyone from the Minister for Magic downwards has been trying to keep famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black. But famous Harry Potter is a law unto himself. Let the ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Harry Potter goes where he wants to, with no thought for the consequences." 

It was truth enough. Certainly even Potter must have noticed just how much effort everyone had put in to protecting the school from Black - and Potter was Black's main target. 

_He doesn't think of consequences to his rule-breaking - and Albus lets him get away with it - just like his father._ Potter was silent, and Snape couldn't tell whether or not he'd gotten his point across. _Just like his father.... Perhaps that's the way to go. Everyone tells him how much he's like James Gryffindor Golden Boy Potter - but none of them ever point out that he has James's faults as well as whatever virtues he showed. Someone certainly should - especially when those faults were part of what cost him and Lily their lives._

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter," Snape opened with. "He, too, was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch pitch made him think he was a cut above the rest of us, too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers... the resemblance between you is uncanny." 

"My dad didn't _strut_ ," Potter interrupted suddenly. "And nor do I." 

_You know this about James how, Potter? And how do you think your fellow students see you?_ Time to get to the point - he couldn't afford to let the dislike and bitterness he felt for James Potter get in the way of his efforts to make James's son understand what he was doing. "Your father didn't set much store by rules, either. Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. His head was so swollen--" Snape could have cursed himself as that last came out of his mouth. He'd _meant_ to rein in the bitterness, but it seemed to be leaking out despite his conscious control.... 

He was taken aback as Potter suddenly interrupted him with a shout. "SHUT UP!" 

The boy was suddenly standing, a look of utter rage on his face, and Snape felt an answering fury in himself. 

" _What did you say to me, Potter?_ " The words were hissed, his voice deadly quiet. 

"I told you to shut up about my dad!" the boy yelled back at him. "I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for my dad!" 

Snape felt himself pale, not sure what he was feeling, as Potter's words called up the memories of what had happened in full colour. He'd worked hard to bury them well enough to be able to handle dealing with Lupin again, but what the brat had just said.... 

_Dumbledore_ had told him that?! Had told the boy - or at least implied - that James Potter had selflessly saved his life? It was obvious that Potter didn't know the details.... 

He was tired of pretending that he didn't care about Lupin's presence, didn't care that it was Sirius Black who had escaped. And perhaps a carefully edited version of what had happened, since Dumbledore had forbidden him to expose Lupin for what he was, would help get across the fact that every action had consequences; a fact that Potter obviously had no understanding of, as his actions today demonstrated. 

Not to mention make it clear that even the Golden Boy had his faults. 

"And did the Headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?" Snape asked, keeping his voice a whisper. Not only would it impact Potter more that way, but maybe by whispering it, he could keep from screaming at the memories.... "Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's ears?" 

Potter bit at his lower lip - not wanting to admit that he didn't know, Snape suspected. He found a bitter grin forming on his face, and didn't bother to hide it. That Dumbledore was _still_ protecting the Marauders and James Potter's precious reputation shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. 

Letting the grin stay on his face - Snape himself wasn't sure whether it was to hide his bitterness or display it - he continued, "I would hate you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter. Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you - your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment." Once again, despite what he wanted, Snape could hear the bitterness in his voice. He couldn't help it - the memories were highly unpleasant. "There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts." 

_Enough! I won't break my word to Albus... and if Potter is going to be properly punished, I need proof to take him. And Potter needs to be punished for this - he needs to learn!_ Forcibly pushing aside the memories, Snape glared at Potter, baring his teeth in a threatening scowl. "Turn out your pockets, Potter!" 

The boy didn't move. 

_So, he has got some proof of his visit to Hogsmeade...._ "Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the Headmaster!" Snape ordered. That was a threat Potter would respond to; _none_ of the students, even his Slytherins, liked disappointing Dumbledore - he had a way of making them feel terribly guilty - and this unauthorized excursion would definitely disappoint him. "Pull them out, Potter!" 

Potter slowly pulled out a bag from Zonko's and an old, blank piece of parchment. 

Snape simply picked up the Zonko's bag. He didn't have to say a word. 

"Ron gave them to me," Potter blurted out. "He - brought them back from Hogsmeade last time--" 

_A pitiful excuse,_ Snape thought contemptuously. "Indeed? And you've been carrying them round ever since?" His eyes caught on the piece of parchment, and a vague sense of recognition flickered at the back of his mind. It seemed familiar, for some reason - he was _sure_ he'd seen this exact piece of parchment somewhere before.... "How very touching..." he continued absently, picking up the parchment, "and what is this?" 

Potter gave a careless shrug, but his eyes showed he was nervous. "Spare bit of parchment," he answered. 

Keeping his eyes on the boy, Snape turned it over absently. He _had_ seen it before... the only question was where, and when.... Either way, it was _not_ simply a 'spare bit of parchment'. Potter's reaction was enough to tell him that, even if he hadn't had that sense of recognition. 

Now, he just had to find out precisely what it was.... "Surely you don't need such a very _old_ piece of parchment," he suggested. "Why don't I just - throw this away?" Snape moved his hand toward the fire, as though he was about to throw the parchment in. 

"No!" Potter said quickly. 

"So!" Snape fixed his eyes on the boy, his nostrils flaring. He could almost smell his victory. "Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Weasley? Or is it - something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or - instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the Dementors?" 

Potter blinked at that last, and Snape's eyes gleamed in triumph. 

"Let me see, let me see..." he muttered, as he took his wand out and put the parchment down on his desk, smoothing it flat. Touching his wand to the parchment, he ordered, "Reveal your secret!" 

Nothing happened. 

This time, he tapped the parchment with his wand as he spoke. "Show yourself!" 

Again, nothing happened. Snape felt his anger start to rise again. 

"Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" he snapped, using his wand to hit the parchment. 

Words started to appear, and Snape felt himself freeze in shock as he read it. 

_'Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.'_

_Now_ he knew where he recognized the parchment from! He'd seen the Marauders with it, several times.... 

Was _everything_ this year going to be about the Marauders? Potter was bad enough as a reminder, but to have Lupin here, and Black at large.... 

The parchment hadn't finished. 

_'Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git.'_

Snape gritted his teeth as he cast his eyes at Potter. The boy looked as though he wanted to laugh, but didn't dare. 

Somehow, Snape wasn't finding this that amusing. 

_'Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor.'_

It didn't surprise Snape - he knew perfectly well who 'Padfoot' was, and Black had always enjoyed insulting his intelligence. Potter had closed his eyes, obviously not wanting to risk the temptation to laugh. 

There was only one more left, and as Snape watched, the last message scrawled across the parchment. 

_'Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball.'_


	3. First Secrets: Confrontation with Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All dialogue in this scene is taken from Chp. 14 of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, copyright © J. K. Rowling 1999.
> 
> Remember that this is from Snape's PoV; and so things that _Harry_ knows to be true - or feels - may not match up with what Snape perceives. (Re: The comment in a review about the fact that Harry wasn't about to laugh when the map was insulting Snape, and some of the events that happen in this scene.)
> 
>  **Additional Note:** There is a minor - _very_ minor (as in 'blink-and-you-might-miss-it') - spoiler for a certain event referenced in OotP here. Just an FYI....

How had Potter got hold of this? Had Lupin given it to him?

Snape frowned as he thought rapidly. It would make sense, if Lupin _was_ helping Black - of course they'd want to lure Potter out of the school! But Dumbledore would never believe him without proof.... 

Lupin was a somewhat better actor than Potter - as a werewolf, he'd had to be in order not to betray his secret. However, if he confronted Lupin in front of Potter, perhaps the reactions from one or the other of them would tell him what he needed to know. 

Potter was still watching him apprehensively. 

"So..." he said softly, keeping an eye on Potter's reactions as he did so. "We'll see about this...." 

Walking over to the fireplace, he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and tossed it into the fire. "Lupin! I want a word!" He did his best to keep his rage out of his voice - no sense warning the werewolf that there was something going on. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the confusion on Potter's face as Lupin arrived. Confusion because he'd never seen the workings of the Floo before, or because Snape had known to call Lupin? 

"You called, Severus?" the werewolf asked, his tone the mild one that constantly succeeded in fooling people into thinking he was harmless. Snape felt his anger strengthen at the reminder of how thoroughly Lupin was able to fool others. 

"I certainly did," he replied cuttingly, walking back over to his desk. "I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this." Snape pointed at the parchment. 

Lupin's expression tightened. 

_So... he does recognize it._ "Well?" Snape demanded. 

Lupin continued to stare at the parchment, and Snape recognized that he obviously had no intentions of admitting to anything. Not that that was a _surprise_ , of course.... 

It was time to push, before the werewolf had too much of an opportunity to think up excuses. 

" _Well?_ " Snape repeated. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic." 

That wasn't necessarily true, of course; but even if they _hadn't_ used Dark Magic in its construction - which was most likely, considering Black's prejudices during their school years - anything that held impressions of the mind of its creator - or creators, in this case - certainly came perilously close to being Dark Arts. 

"This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin," he continued bitingly. "Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?" 

Snape didn't miss the warning glance the werewolf shot at Potter. _So, he did get it from you, did he, Lupin? Still playing the innocent, uninvolved role, are we? Pretending to be available to help, while doing nothing to hinder the enemy?_

"Full of Dark Magic?" the werewolf asked in that oh-so-innocent tone of his. "Do you really think so, Severus?" 

It was all Snape could do not to snap at the beast's temerity in using that particular tone on _him_ , of all people, who was so well aware that Lupin was anything _but_ innocent. 

"It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who tries to read it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke-shop--" 

Snape was furious, and more certain than ever that Lupin was assisting Black. "Indeed?" he interrupted coldly. All three of them were well aware that it was no such thing. "You think a joke-shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it _directly from the manufacturers_?" 

"You mean, from Mr. Wormtail or one of those people?" Lupin's tone was still innocent, despite the fact that it should be obvious Snape knew he was not. "Harry, do you know any of these men?" 

"No," Potter replied quickly. 

"You see, Severus?" the werewolf continued. "It looks like a Zonko product to me--" 

Before Snape could say anything else concerning the fact that he was well aware that Lupin was one of said manufacturers, much less point out the fact that Potter shouldn't have _anything_ from Zonko's if he hadn't been in Hogsmeade, Weasley burst into his office. The boy was out of breath, having obviously run all the way from the village. All the more proof of what Potter had done, at least, as there was no other reason for Weasley to have cut his Hogsmeade visit short like this. How else would he know that Potter needed an alibi? 

"I - gave - Harry - that - stuff," the redhead said, in between taking deep breaths in an obvious effort to recover from his run. "Bought - it - in - Zonko's - ages - ago...." 

"Well!" Lupin exclaimed, clapping his hands and looking altogether too cheerful. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" The werewolf didn't even give him a chance to protest, folding the parchment and slipping it into his robes. "Harry, Ron, come with me. I need a word with you about my vampire essay. Excuse us, Severus." 

Snape could do nothing to stop them as the werewolf led Potter and Weasley out of his office, Potter avoiding his gaze completely. The only reassurance he had was that he was fairly certain Lupin wouldn't try anything with the Weasley boy around - not after having gone to so much trouble to make sure that he was well-liked by the students. 

As soon as they were gone, Snape cast a Silencing Ward, and then proceeded to throw a set of empty glass vials against the wall. Childish, yes - but Dumbledore didn't respond well to displays of temper, and he was feeling so angry that he had to do _something_. 

_At least now I have some proof that Lupin isn't innocent in this,_ Snape thought grimly, as he took down the ward and strode out the door, walking in the direction of the headmaster's office. _If he was, he would never have let Potter get off like that; in fact, considering his 'friendship' with... Potter's father, he would have been even angrier than I am at the danger Potter placed himself into - idiot boy that he is, going into Hogsmeade like that! That should, at least, convince Dumbledore that he needs to keep a much closer eye on that damned werewolf...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Snape's discussion with Dumbledore _will_ be the next part posted.


End file.
